


If I Hear This One More Time

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Maveth, FitzSimmons take a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Hear This One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> So fluff after the midseason... I hope you guys enjoy this. We need fluff.

The song was not too bad the first time around, hell her and Fitz were even singing along to it.

And then it played the second time, not too bad either, but there was less singing.

On the thirtieth consecutive loop, Jemma was tempted to know the radio out of the window. She personally didn't care that she didn't know how to dislodge the radio but all she wanted was it to be gone.

After that loop, Jemma finally spoke as the song started again, beginning her statement with a groan. "Again?"

Fitz turned to look at her curled up in the passenger's seat of the car. His old car. During the time last year when she was undercover, he had expressed to Daisy (who had been Skye at the time) just how much he had loved this car. The next day it had been in the garage, and now May had taken them, and it, back to Scotland  It had been his father's, passed down to him. Later that year, he had moved to America, having been recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. and then a year after that, disease had claimed his father. The look that he had given her was sympathetic, and he repeated what his father had said to him. "It's a classic."

A disapproving look issued from Jemma. "So basically you and your dad had tried to fix the radio, and got this stuck in it?"

Fitz nodded, and turned his attention back the road, before whispering ever so slightly under his breath. "It also doesn't turn off and the volumes stuck."

Jemma just rolled her eyes, and a smile danced across her face. One that Fitz caught out of the corner of his eye. He reached for her, taking her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. It had been so long since she had smiled, and after all that had transpired over the past number of months, Coulson had suggested that the two of them go home for the Christmas holidays. Fitz had agreed and told Jemma that her parent's would be going up to his mother's for the holidays and they were to meet them there. Just the five of them

Jemma hadn't seen her parents in so long and she was looking forward to seeing them again. And Fitz's mother always made the best turkey at Christmas. Her parent's were never the best at making Christmas dinner, but that's what made Christmas Christmas at the Simmons' household. And seeing Fitz's mother again would be nice. She was always nice to her,

"Fitz," Jemma said, turning to face him again. "Thank you."

He nodded, wanting to look at her but now not wanting to take his eyes of the road as the first few flakes of snow started to flutter down from the sky and lie on the old country lane they were driving down. This wasn't the way that Jemma was used to going to get to his mother's house, but she supposed that Fitz knew the way better than she did.

"You ok?" he asked her, wanting to know how Jemma was doing. It had been two weeks since they had returned from Maveth, with Will's death. Jemma sighed, not knowing how she truly felt. She did love Will, he had saved her life multiple times but it wasn't love like she felt for Fitz. The love that she felt for Fitz was overwhelming and all consuming. She loved him more than she loved herself. He was so pure and so good to her, but she wasn't good enough for hm.

But Fitz knew that, he knew all of that now. Three days after Will had died, Fitz had come into Jemma's room, bringing two cups of tea in with him. She had been curled up for those three days, in a state of numbness taking over her. The little sleep that she had was plagued with nightmares but Fitz had been with her, And he had still returned that love but he has said that he would wait for her. That they would take slow steps. Jemma ad agreed but she hadn't wanted to take it slowly. She had wanted to lie next to him, to feel his fingers dance along her body, to let him send shivers down her spine and set the tips of her nerves in fire.

But that wouldn't happen for a while so she didn't answer his question, and the two of them sat in silence, driving through the countryside, the only sound being the sounds of The Proclaimers playing over and over again.

A number of hours later, the song was still playing and Jemma was back to murmuring the lyrics, and Fitz had began to sing with her. The snow was now coming down in thick swirling storms, and Fitz was tempted to pull over for the night, find a local hotel but they were only an hour away. He could do this. He had to do this. For her. "Jems?" he asked, breaking her train of thought.

She turned to face him, and drew her legs up onto the seat. "Yeah?"

Fitz didn't know what to say next. "I love you."

Another smile crept across her face, her eyes lighting up. It took everything for her not to reach over to stroke his face. "I love you too."

It actually took another two hours for them to reach their location, and they spent a lot of those singing until Jemma turned to him, a question forming in her mind and entering the confined space of the car. "Would you?"

"Would I what?" he asked, though he had suspicions of what she was about to ask.

"Walk a thousand miles?" But she couldn't finish the question before she burst out giggling.

Fitz just sighed, and then he pulled up to a house that certainly wasn't his mothers.

"Merry Christmas Jemma."

She got out of the car, the cold Scottish winter wind biting her skin. "Where are we?" She was shivering, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Perthshire."

**Author's Note:**

> So was this ok? It took me ages to form the plot but I had to use that song, after that episode of How I Met Your Mother. I own nothing at all.


End file.
